iNeed a push
by baronvonmilo
Summary: See what hi-jinks happen when Nevel get's married and Gibby gives him an all expense paid honeymoon to his uncles resort in the back woods of Minnesota. And Gibby tags along for good measure.


Greetings and Salutations. Here is the latest installment of the Gibbys day out series. This is a sequel of sorts to my story iGo out on the town. In that story Nevel works for Gibbys dads company G-Net which is a nationwide conglomeration of TV and Radio stations. News Papers, Magazines, and most importantly internet. So keeping that in mind enjoy the story.

* * *

**A/N: **I do not own iCarly or any of it's intellectual properties, but if I did I would give Gibby his own spin off!

This was a day many thought would never come. Nevel Papperman had gotten married. Even more surprising was who he married.

After a wild night out on the town celebrating his twenty first birthday, he had become engaged To Annie Puckett.

**A/N:** See my story iGo out on the town.

Nevel had no recollection of the events that led up to his proposal. In fact he was going to call it off, but he didn't know where to find her. That problem took care of itself. The day after his birthday she just showed up at his place ready to move in.

Nevel didn't know what to do. He wanted to throw her out, but he was afraid of her. He had called on his Russian body guards to do the work for him. It turned out they were friends of Annie. They let him know in no uncertain terms he could either marry Annie, or they would sell his organs on the black market.

Nevel resigned himself to his fate. Then the oddest thing happened. Once he got past Annie's tattoos, her gruff exterior, prison record, and the fact that she was Sam Pucketts cousin he begin to like her.

He found out she had a dazzling intellect, an amazing sense of humor, and was actually a very talented artist.

After a whirl-wind romance, six months later the two were finally wed.

"It was a small wedding, Gibby was the best man, and Sam was the maid of honor. Annie's parole officer preformed the ceremony.

As a honey moon gift Gibby got them a week's stay at his uncle's resort in northern Minnesota. He also arranged to have one of the company's plane's fly them in.

The happy couple made it to the airport and boarded their plane. Nevel was shocked to see Gibby on board.

"What are you doing here" he asked?

"I am going with you" Gibby replied.

"YOU'RE COMING ALONG ON OUR HONEY MOON" Nevel shouted?

"Thanks for asking, but I have other plans. I am going to visit my uncle, and I won't have much time to spend with you."

Nevel breathed a sigh of relief. The weather was clear and the flight was smooth. Gibby entertained the newlyweds by acting out the book _'War and Peace' _with cat sock puppets.

After a grueling six hour flight they landed.

They both rented cars and headed off to their destination.

They drove for what seemed like hours. The interstate turned into highway which turned into blacktop. That turned into a gravel road which eventually became a dirt road.

The resort turned out to be a collection of old cabins nestled deep in the woods. Which were miles from the nearest town.

Nevel stopped in front of their cabin. He and his new bride Annie got out and surveyed the new surroundings.

Nevel remarked with a sneer "This place looks like it's infested with mosquitoes, ticks, deer flies and bears. It is no place for a civilized man."

"Your wrong Nevel" said Annie "This place is beautiful. I can hardly wait to go out exploring. "

The couple didn't get to see much of the great outdoors. Shortly after their arrival it started to rain.

Now if you ever spent time in the back woods you know what happens when it rains. Everything turns to mud. And mud made the road practically impassible, and if you tried to drive any where you got stuck and needed a push to get out of the mud.

After five days the rain finally quit. Though he had company of his new bride Nevel found himself going stir crazy after being confined to the cabin. There was no internet, cell phone reception, DVD player, and no radio reception. The only entertainment was and old eight track and one polka tape, and late at night they were able to pick up a snowy T.V. station that was playing a _Gilligan's Island _marathon in French.

The sun finally came out. Annie and Nevel tried to drive to the nearest town, but the road was still too muddy and they kept getting stuck.

On their last night there Nevel was awoken by a knock at the door. He dragged himself out of bed and stumbled to the door.

When he opened it there stood Gibby.

Somehow this didn't surprise him. "What do you want Gibby? It's two o'clock in the morning."

"I need a push" Gibby said.

"Come back in the morning" Nevel hollered at him and slammed the door in his face.

When he got back to bed Annie asked him "Who was that"?

"Oh it was just Gibby."

"What did he want?"

"He needed a push."

"Are you going to help him" Annie asked?

"Are you kidding? It's two in the morning."

Annie sat up and glared at Nevel. "NEVEL, how can you be such an ingrate? Remember when we tried to go for a drive today and got stuck? Gibby and his Uncle were kind enough to give us a push. NOW YOU GET YOUR CLOTHES ON AND GET OUT THERE AND HELP HIM!"

He knew better than to argue with her. Reluctantly he got dressed and went to look for Gibby.

"Great" he said when he stepped outside "It's raining again".

"Gibby" he hollered "Are you still out here? Do you still need a push?"

A faint reply came back "Yes."

"Where are you?"

"Behind the Cabin" Gibby replied.

Nevel followed the sound of Gibbys voice. When he got to the back yard of the cabin he shined his light around and found Gibby sitting on a swing on the swing set.

Gibby smiled at him. "Thank goodness you're here. I can't get this swing to go...can you give me a push?"

* * *

**MORE A/N:** The idea of a honeymoon in the woods of Northern Minnesota was inspired by the time I spent at my Uncles resort near Bemidji Mn. Which were very enjoyable times. I just thought it would be fun to stick Nevel out in the back woods. Well I hope you all have a pleasant week. Gibby and Nevel will be back soon in iSteal a kiss.

The Baron.


End file.
